cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandros Dios Nidhogg
Category:Individuals Biography Alexandros Nidhogg was born in Athens, Hellas. Son of a landowner and a loving mother, Alexandros had an undisturbed youth on the Thessalonian farmlands. He attended primary school in a nearby village, 8 miles north of his home. When he was 11, he used to cycle all the way to school. That's how he developed his passion for cycling. When he was 16, they moved to a new house, near the Olympus. Until his 19th, he attended high school there, passing his exam "cum laude". He was the spearhead of the alpine-skiing team, and the cycling team. It is there he met his current girlfriend Samara Kilinkova, who was an exchange student from Russia. They became friends,and when they rendevouzed several years later in Paris they became lovers. After high school, he was accepted into the Athenian Institute for Advanced Studies, the most renowned university in Hellas, where studied History and Physics, receiving a doctorate for his Physics study. On his 23th birthday, war broke out. Hellas was under attack by a roque nation, from the east. One day after the war, Alexandros and 100 other students signed up for the officer course at the Spartan Military Institute. Within 2 months, he was given a comission as 2nd Lieutenant with the 3rd Armoured Infantry. Within a year, he had already been promoted to Major. On his 27th, he was appointed Full Colonel. After the roque wars, he retired from active service, and he started to pursue his political ambitions. He became the Foreign Minister, during the reign of Alkibiades Athenès. He proposed the joining of The League of Small Superpowers (LOSS). He was also elected the Consul of LOSS several time, and served as Commander of the LSAF. He is also the only LOSS member left that has ever been give the rank of Emergency Dictator At the beginning of 2007, around the aniversary of Hellas, the nation was brutally bombed by terrorists, in a mad power grab. As the nukes started to fall, most of the population was lost. Only a select few, including Nidhogg and his family managed to escape the country before it degraded into a Biohazard Code Red area. The immense radiation destroyed most life on the peninsula, left the land devastated. Though foreign companies have taken an interest in restoring Hellas to it's former beauty, those fleeing the country have sought refuge elsewhere. Most have emigrated to peacefull neighbours such as Spamalot, Australasia and the Greenland Republic. Nidhogg himself currently resides in the embassadorial quarters of the LOSS Headquarters. Military Achievements When war broke out between Hellas and a roque state, Nidhogg signed up for the army. During the first few days of the war, he fought as with the 3rd Armoured Infantry as a platoon leader. When their CO, and the 2 senior Lieutenants were shot, he took over command. He lead Beta Company through several decisive victories on the Peleponnesian Peninsula. At the end of the war, he had been promoted to CO of the 3rd Battalion, with the rank of Major. During the Second Roque War, he was give command of Gamma Battalion of the 3rd Armoured Infantry Regiment, and promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel because of his excellent combat records. His superior strategies soon crushed the rouge invasion. After only a week of fighting, the entire Regiment was under his command, and the Hellenians were beating the roques on all fronts. At the end of the war, he was promoted to Colonel. After this succesfull campaign, he retired from the army. But in the middle of May 2006, he returned to service again. The NAAC was under attack, and Alkibiades, the Princeps of Hellas, had declared DEFCON 3. He was attached to the General Staff of the 3rd Army, and was responsible for several key victories of the 3rd Army. In the end, he managed to fend of the NPO attacks. For this, he was honoured with the Grand-croix de la Légion d'honneur Hellénique. During the Great War, Nidhogg nowhere to be found, travelling around the world, and contact was lost throughout almost the entire war. At the end of the war, he served briefly as Commander of the 121st Airborne Regiment'', and fought in the defensive war of the past-GW, The Great Debacle. During GWII and GWIII Nidhogg also played a role in the military. He begun the war in the General Staff, but was soon transfered to a transport regiment, where he helped coordinate medical and financial supplies throughout the wars. NAAC Nidhogg has always enjoyed a special relationship with the NAAC. After the 2nd Polar War he introduced into the top circle of the alliance, being granted full security clearance on every matter. He served as the main connection between LOSS and the NAAC for it's entire existence. After his long period of reign within LOSS, he moved to the NAAC for a sabbatical. Throughout his time with the arctic spammmers he would show great reluctance in serving in an official capacity. Most time was spend advising the LOSS and NAAC government, when suddenly a side-project appeared. TheBlitz had started a discussion on the governmental structure of the NAAC and the charter. Nidhogg took part in that discussion on Blitz' side, but quickly veered off to form his own system and constitution. When Blitz left the alliance, he became the only one who was vocal about changes in the NAAC. Changes that would take him months to accomplish. Nidhogg found a great friend and advisor in Sharpeshooté, who helped him in putting together his ideas and gave him both invaluable feedback and confidence. After months of discussing, it didn't seem anything would happen. Nidhogg blamed this on the conservatism within the NAAC, and dropped the issue. He was drawn back into this by Sharpeshooté, who convinced him to keep going. He decided to offer several proposals, dropping down from his more radical proposal to a proposal that nearly mimiced the situation at that moment. More people were beginning to support Nidhogg, but there wasn't a clear majority yet. Then, suddenly, in a totally unexpected move Goperbashi and AlmightyGrub took his plan (with Nidhogg's conscent), altered it a little, and proposed it to the populace. They voted in agreement, and a charter was adopted that was very similar to Nidhogg's earliest and most radical ideas. Afterwards, he was appointed by theHolyone as one of three long-term Senators, who would guide over the stability of the alliance. Before that, he served the Minister of Economical Affairs and Senator, each for one term. Shortly after his appointment as life-term Senator, the NAAC disbanded. Titles '''Current ''-Consul Emeritus of the League of Small Superpowers'' ''-Consul the League of Small Superpowers'' ''-Minister of Economical Affairs of the League of Small Superpowers'' Former ''-Foreign Counselor of Hellas (retired)'' ''-Foreign Minister of Hellas (retired)'' ''-Minister of Economical Affairs of the NAAC (retired)'' ''-Lifetime Senator of the NAAC (alliance disbanded)'' ''-Senator of the NAAC (retired)'' ''-Ambassador of LOSS to the NAAC and vice-versa (NAAC disbanded)'' ''-Commander of LOSS Armed Forces (retired)'' ''-Captain of B-Company of the DoN (retired)'' ''-Emergecy Dictator of LOSS (retired)'' ''-High Judge of LOSS (retired)'' ''-Consul of LOSS (retired)'' ''-LOSS Praetor (retired)'' ''-Temporary Minister of Foreign Affairs of LOSS (several times)'' Medals/Awards/Ribbons ''-LOSS Medal'' ''-Unity Shield of the NAAC'' ''-Loyalty Mantle of the NAAC'' ''-Red Cross Medal'' ''-Red Panther Medal'' ''-Elder Member Award'' ''-Roque Defense 5-9 Award'' ''-Impressive Recruitment Efforts Ribbon'' ''-Phenominal Aid Ribbon'' ''-Polar War II Service Pin'' ''-Great War Service Pin'' ''-Great War II Service Pin''